


My Heart and Soul

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: You finally convince your boyfriend to go out to a club and it doesn't exactly turned out as planned...and you couldn't be more pleased.





	My Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend.

“So what do you think?” you ask.  
Kandomere scans the room, “It’s not a loud as I thought it would be.”  
You nod, “That’s why I thought an elven club would be a better choice.”  
You had been trying to convince your boyfriend for a week to go to a club with you, and his biggest complaint was that it would be too loud.  
He nods, his eyes still focused elsewhere, and his arm tightens around you.  
“Do you like it?” you ask hopeful.  
He avoids looking at you and you see his mouth twitch as he attempts a smile.  
You sigh, “You don’t like it.”  
He looks at you finally, “No, I don’t. I’m sorry, Darling.”  
“What is it you don’t like?” you ask, “This seems like a pretty popular place.”  
“Yes…if you’re an elf half my age,” Kandomere says.  
Your eyes widen and then you look around the room.  
All the elves look much younger than Kandomere and a few of the ones that pass give him and then you weird looks.  
You put your head in your hands, “Oh God I’m sorry, Kandomere.”  
You feel his hands grab yours and gently pull them away from your face and you’re met with his gentle, silver eyes.  
“I appreciate you trying to show me a good time, but from now on I should pick where we go dancing hm?” he asks.  
You nod, “Yeah okay that sounds fair.”  
He smiles and kisses your forehead.  
“Do you at least want to try to dance a little?” you ask.  
He smiles, “We are already here and for you? Absolutely.”

You smile and grab him by the hand and pull him out on to the dance floor. You try to dance to a few songs, but Kandomere’s having trouble getting comfortable. Plus the elves keep giving you weird looks so Kandomere’s on the defensive.   
At least he’s holding you close to him.   
Though it’s not as close as you’d like….  
“Can we take a break?” he asks leaning towards you.  
“Oh, uh sure,” you say.  
He leads you back away from the dance floor to where it’s a little quieter.  
“I don’t know about this, they’re not even playing any songs I know,” Kandomere says.  
“Oh,” you say disappointed and then you take a breath, “If you’re uncomfortable then we can just leave.”  
He smiles, “Thank you, Mi Alma, I’ll make it up to you. Next weekend we can-“ he stops when the familiar guitar intro to “Despacito” starts to play and there’s a roar from the crowd.  
Kandomere’s head turns to the dance floor and then to you.  
He grabs your hand, “Come on,” he says and starts to pull you back towards the dance floor. You reach it and he moves his hands to your hips and he pulls your hips snugly against his.   
You let out a little, “Ooh,” and then stare up at him and smile wide at the seductive look he’s giving you. And for the first time all night he starts getting into the music. You cup his face in your hands and start moving your hips to the music. The elf’s hips move in time with yours and it actually provides you with a little friction here and there. He gives you a particularly good hip thrust and you move your hips back against his. He grunts a little and then gives you his bedroom eyes and leans in and presses a few kisses to your neck. Kandomere licks up to your ear and in time with the music whispers breathily, “Despacito.”  
You shudder and you can tell from the way his fingers dig into your hips that he liked your reaction. You rock your hips side to side and then bounce yours off of his to the beat. You start to move your arms more and watch Kandomere’s reaction. His eyes are half-lidded as he absorbs and follows your every movement. You lift your arms above your head and your short, tunic cut shirt lifts up, exposing your stomach, and Kandomere’s hands eagerly meet your bare skin. You both hip thrust at each other and then grind your chests to hips against one another’s. Kandomere spins you around and presses himself to your back and grinds and thrusts against your ass.   
The elf licks and gingerly trails his teeth around your ear.  
You realize fairly quickly that his hard length is pressing against you, and you couldn’t be more turned on.   
Kandomere sings some of the Spanish into your ear and you giggle happily at his voice and his hot breath on your skin. The elf spins you back around with a flourish and your arms wrap around him and hold him close to you. He starts to grind against you really hard and you gasp and elicit a small whine.  
The pitch of which attracts the attention of a few nearby elves who look at you both with a frown.   
You lean towards Kandomere and lick up to the tip of his pointed ear.  
The look on the elves faces turn to disgust and they back away from you entirely.  
Kandomere on the other hand loves it and moans, “Querida.”  
The song comes to an end and you both slowly stop.  
The two of you pant and you start to pull away from him and then you feel him grip your hips tightly and he spins you around. He walks behind you and starts to push you away from the dance floor and towards the exit.  
“What we’re leaving? It was just starting to get good,” you complain.  
You feel his hot breath on your ear, “I need to get you home so I can rip off your clothes.”  
Your heart starts pounding and you feel your blood rush and you nod.

He gets you to the car and before you separate pulls you in for a searing kiss and you whine as he parts from you and walks to the driver’s side. He rushes you both home to your apartment building and once in the elevator you both lock lips again.   
His mouth only parting from yours to bite your neck.   
To which your reaction is a very audible moan.  
When the elevator doors open you smack his ass and then take off running.   
You hear him give chase and you make it fifteen feet from your apartment door before you feel his arms wrap around your midsection and lift you up into the air. You squeal and he sets you back on your feet and lets out a low growl against your cheek. You snarl back and you feel him smirk as he presses his lips to your skin.  
“Let’s get you out of those clothes,” he whispers.  
You feel an ache in your abdomen, “You did promise to make it up to me.”  
He hums and presses a kiss to your ear, and releases you.  
He opens the door and waves for you to go first.  
You eye him suspiciously and walk through the door.   
He follows and closes the door behind him.  
You’re almost to your bedroom when you feel a hard smack across your butt.   
You yelp and spin to face him, and he smiles wide with his pointed teeth.  
You stare at him, “Well, get the other side.”  
He raises an eyebrow and pulls his hand back as you present yourself to him.   
He hits you hard against the other cheek and you grunt and then he cups both cheeks with his hands and kneads your ass.  
“How’s this?” he asks.  
You close your eyes, “Better.”  
He pulls your hair away from your neck and kisses you tenderly. You pull away and then grab his hand and pull him towards your bedroom. Once you clear the door you spin back around and place his hands on your hips and continue walking backwards until your legs hit the bed. You sit down and kick off your shoes and Kandomere leans down and kisses you. He pulls back and rests his forehead against yours and inhales your scent deeply. And then he pulls back completely and removes his own shoes and socks, and then he slowly unbuttons his shirt.   
You bite your lip and eye him as he shrugs it off his shoulders.   
He leans over you again and his hands move under your shirt and pull it off of you. You lean back on the bed and he kisses and nips at your stomach. He then moves to your neck and bites and sucks on your skin. You rub your hands across him repeatedly, letting him know you appreciate him. Next he moves to your chest and he pulls down part of your bralette and sucks on your left breast. You emit a series of small noises as he dutifully tends to you. The bralette shifts on you as he attempts to move more of it aside.   
The elf snarls in annoyance, “Sit up,” he orders.  
He pulls back and you sit up for him.  
He reaches behind you and realizes there’s no clasp and you hear a tearing sound as he rips it off of you.   
He pulls it away from you and you gasp, “Kandomere! That was my favorite bra!”  
“I’ll buy you another one. Fuck, I’ll buy you ten if you want,” he says and his mouth returns to your breast and his hand covers the back of your head as your pushed back onto the mattress. Without your bra he’s free to tend to both of your breasts simultaneously. His mouth sucks on one while his hand kneads at the other. You moan and scrape your nails across his back.   
He alternates and your legs lift up and you squirm under him.

He stops and pulls back to kneel at the edge of the bed.  
You lift your head up to watch him as he unzips your shorts and pulls them off of you.   
Then he pulls your underwear off and pauses, “A thong?” he asks with one eyebrow raised. He stares over at your torn sapphire blue bralette, “A matching set?”   
He holds the underwear up to his nostrils and inhales, “And you’re already wet.”  
Then he positions himself between your legs and drops the underwear.  
Realizing what he’s about to do, you spread your legs further.   
He makes eye contact with you and picks up one of your legs and rests it over his shoulder and then he lifts the other. Kandomere lowers his head and licks up to your clit and your toes curl as you whine. He licks your clit and gently scrapes his teeth over top of it and you moan. Your left hand goes to his hair and grabs a fistful of it. His fingers start to slip inside you, gingerly delving in and out of you.   
He slowly swirls his tongue and you rock your hips against him.   
His fingers dig deeper and find that spot and tap against it.  
He grips your right thigh to try and keep you still.   
His movements along your clit get more insistent and you shift your hips to the side and he realizes what you’re trying to do and moves to where you want him. Your moans get louder and you clutch his hand over your thigh with your right. He turns his hand and interlaces his fingers with yours and then moves his arm forwards to rest his hand and yours on your stomach.   
“Kandomere,” you pant.  
His eyes dart up to watch you as your legs shake.  
You feel your face start to heat up, “Oh…please..OH!” you moan as you climax and Kandomere continues as you ride it out as your body tightens around his fingers.   
He finally stops and you gasp for breath.  
He licks up you one final time and you shiver.  
You hear him chuckle as he withdraws and then you feel him place a kiss on the inside of your thigh.   
He lets go of your hand and untangles your legs from him.  
You stare up at the ceiling and catch your breath.  
You start to look up at where Kandomere is as you start to crawl backwards when you feel him grab your ankles and pull you back to the edge of the bed and you yelp.  
You sit up quickly and stare at the elf.  
Kandomere starts to undo his pants, “I’m going to take you from behind,” he rasps.  
Your heart starts to beat faster in excitement and you start to turn around, “Not yet,” he interrupts.  
You stop and look at him.  
“Only when I say,” Kandomere says.  
You nod.  
He pulls down his pants and his underwear and steps out of them and then he walks over to the dresser and picks up his phone and taps the screen and you hear the song “Despacito” start to play. He sets the phone down and picks up a condom on the dresser and puts it on, “I’m going to finish you before this song is over,” he says.  
He steps towards you and you lie back and he lines himself up and thrusts into you. He sets a pretty fast pace and you’re already whining with each thrust. He grips your hips and pumps harder into you and you throw your head back and moan.   
And then he starts to speak in Spanish.  
You’ve picked up enough Spanish from dating the elf to know he’s not repeating song lyrics and though most of it is too fast for you to catch. It’s actually just a string of everything he loves about you from your body to your heart and he can tell from your expression that you understand some of it.   
You rock your hips hard against his.  
“NOW!” he shouts.  
You turn around and almost slip off the bed, but he holds you tight and you cry out as you clench around him.   
He groans your name and leans over you.  
The song ends and the only sound that can be heard is your joint heavy panting.  
He gently pulls out of you and you turn to face him.  
He smiles and presses his lips to yours.  
Your hands reach for his face as you kiss him tenderly.  
You pull apart and gently run your fingers over his ear and he sighs happily.  
“Tú eres, Mi Corazon,” you whisper.  
“Y tú eres, Mi Alma,” he whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translation:  
> “You are, My Heart,” you whisper.  
> “And you are, My Soul,” he whispers back.


End file.
